Patches (Online)/Patch 2.7.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v2.7.6 is an incremental patch that fixes a number of game crashes, and also fixes the issue where player characters would become invisible in Cyrodiil. We also fixed the issue where you were not receiving the Daily Bonus Rewards granted through the Grouping Tool, and addressed a number of Master Writ and housing-related bugs. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization Achievements *An Adoring Fan: This achievement furnishing now correctly requires the “Broken Wheel" achievement, instead of the “What Price, Freedom?" achievement. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Audio General *Silenced pet dogs who began barking a little too enthusiastically after the Homestead update. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where other player characters could become invisible while in Cyrodiil. Crafting & Economy Crafting *When crafting furniture, the category containing lights is now correctly called “Lighting" instead of "Shrine." Master Writs *Fixed an issue that caused Master Writ invitations involving certain item sets to change to require Deadly Strikes after being put on a Guild Store. *This change prevents the issue from occurring, but does not fix previously impacted invitations or quests. *We are currently working on a fix to convert any uncraftable Master Writ invitations and quests into a craftable set. *Fixed an issue that prevented lower level players from using furnishing plans and Master Writ Invitations that they received from higher level players. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where the Daily Bonus Rewards granted through the Grouping Tool would not be granted upon completion of a dungeon. Achievements *Renamed the "Shrine Decorator" achievement to "Lighting Decorator." This brings the name of the achievement in line with its behavior. Housing Homes *The Grand Topal Hideaway and Earthtear Cavern homes no longer appear in the Collections menu before they can be owned. *These two Crown Store-exclusive homes are not yet available to purchase; we'll let you know when they will be added to the store. Furnishings *All items sold from the Cyrodiil Achievement Furnishers are now Bind on Pickup, as intended. The items that were briefly removed from these merchants have returned, and any previously purchased copies of these items will bind the next time they enter your inventory. *The "Hammer, Forge" furnishing can now be crafted once you learn the associated Blacksmithing diagram. *The "Argonian Box, Woven" furnishing now appears correctly when previewed or placed in a home. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue that was causing you to be unexpectedly returned to the character selection menu. *Fixed a crash that could occur when changing zones or using a wayshrine. *Fixed an issue where subsampling levels in your graphics options were not functioning. *Fixed a crash that would occur after attacking a Sentinel in the Wailing Prison. *Fixed a crash that was tied to previewing furnishings. Quests & Zones Malabal Tor *A Tale Forever Told: All enemies will now properly spawn in during the quest step to protect the Silvenar. UI General *Updated the inventory icon for containers sold by the Regional Equipment Vendors in Cyrodiil. All text found on the Quest help Support UI is now properly translated in French, German, and Japanese. Tooltips *Fixed an issue where furniture item tooltips in the Crown Store would not correctly display their Furnishing Behavior. *Fixed an issue where the tooltip for the Grim Harlequin style would occasionally display as "UNUSED 21." Category:Online: Patches